Let Me Be Your Star
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Twenty-four year old Kurt Hummel has just got fired from his job as a waiter. Now unemployed, he tries to find work and ends up coming across a small burlesque called Bombshell. Will he be able to show the owners; Jesse St. James and Quinn Fabray, that he's got what it takes to be their star? Or will he lose it all to Rachel Berry?


**Let Me Be Your Star **

Twenty-four year old Kurt Hummel has just got fired from his job as a waiter. Now unemployed, he tries to find work and ends up coming across a small burlesque called Bombshell. Starting off with the same job he just got fired from isn't so bad, especially since it pays more. But his heart belongs on stage. Will he be able to show the owners; Jesse St. James and Quinn Fabray, that he's got what it takes to be their star? Or will he lose it all to Rachel Berry?

* * *

Songs used in this fic: Songs from SMASH and anything that pops into my head

Starting Game: Quick, Finchel, Klaine, established Samecedes, Brittana, Tina/OC

End Games: Mwahaha, secret

Rated: M

Song in this chapter: "Let's Be Bad" from SMASH

* * *

One: Welcome to Burlesque

"You got fired?"

Kurt looked up from his fifth glass of white wine and just glared at his boyfriend. Did he even have to answer that question? Blaine knew that he shouldn't have asked that question. His boyfriend always downed his sorrows in liquor when he got fired from a job. This was the third time in their five year relationship that he had seen the older boy drinking. At least it wasn't brandy or whiskey. Kurt got very angry when he had any of those two in his system on a bad day. He threw shit around like it was weighted the same as a sheet of paper.

At least it wasn't the desk like last time. Blaine had slept on the couch for a month after that and Kurt had apologized until his lungs collapsed. Blaine still felt bad for ignoring his boyfriend for that long. Now Kurt was drinking more frequently since times were getting harder. He took a sit next to his boyfriend and touched his hand.

"What happened this time?"

"You make it,, sound like it's not happened before," Kurt scoffed. "A customer complained I was hitting on him. Bull, I was asking him what he wanted to eat for lunch. At least I got my check."

Blaine flinched. The last time Kurt got fired from a job, the manager decided to be an ass and not give him back his check. So Kurt had decided to be an even bigger ass and publicly outed him in front of not only his customers but his wife too. That man wrote Kurt a stellar recommendation and tripled his last check. But in the end, his wife left him because he had not been honest with her.

"Well maybe you'll find another job," Blaine said with hope. Kurt scoffed again and got up from his seat.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be out late,"

"Night," Blaine smiled and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. "Be safe okay?"

"Whatever," he muttered darkly under his breath as he closed the door. He clutched his jacket close to his form as he walked through the New York night air.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jesse St. James asked as he and his assistant walked through the club. "She's never this late."

His assistant snorted loudly, running a hand through his brown hair. "That's a good one," he commented.

Jesse turned to him. "Now come on Nick," he began.

"Just because you bang her occasionally so she can remain the star of this joint doesn't mean she's going to be a good one." Nick said with a bored tone. He peered down at the clipboard in his hand. "Personally I think you and Q need to get a new act. I mean it's cool to appeal to the heterosexual males and bicurious-slash-bisexual females but I thought this was a mixed burlesque? You know, hot guys, cute twinks running around? The bar isn't going to keep us busy forever," Nick drawled looking over at a man who was sizing up their resident bear cub, Dave Karofsky.

"Rachel isn't here yet?" asked the co-owner of the place, Quinn Fabray-Puckerman, as she walked towards them.

"Not yet," Nick answered for Jesse. "I'll have Seb make sure no one gives her drinks tonight. Bitch is already crazy."

"Nick!" Jesse and Quinn chastised. As much as they loved the young man, his "condition" which was his way of saying he'll just blurt out what he's thinking about you (brutal honesty in text book term), wasn't favored amongst most of the help.

"What? It's true," he defended. "Besides, she'll end up showing up mid show, probably already drunk off her ass and then she'll get mad when you've placed either Santana or Tina as her replacement. Why don't you just fire her?"

"Because she keeps the place running aside from the liquor," Quinn retorted.

"You're on in ten Q!" called a young Asian women as she rushed past them towards the bar to chat with her boyfriend.

"T don't forget you're singing back up for Q!" Nick called back. She nodded her head and upon sitting a stool, planted a kiss on her boyfriend, Spencer. The brunet grinned and turned towards Quinn. "Ready to get dressed Quinnie?" he asked.

"Yup," she sighed as she walked towards the dressing area. Nick smiled and followed right behind her. On que, he started listening off the outfits the club would be needing, what was low on inquiry and how sexy all the girls looked in their uniforms. He winked playfully at Santana who smirked seductively in response. The clipboard equipped boy hummed low in throat as Quinn got dressed behind a divider that separated the two.

"Hey Quinn, what do you say about us getting some new guys in here? Like fem-looking ones?" Nick asked his boss.

"Sure," Quinn responded. "We need some new looks anyway. Jesse won't agree to it though. He's so hung up on Rachel it is not funny."

Nick was sure she did not know her partner in business was have a sexual affair with the hobbit. "Cool, I'll make up some flyers after the show tonight?"

"Sure."

Nick smiled and looked down at his watch. "Two minutes sweetie." He announced then headed out to get everything ready backstage. "Okay ladies, let's get those corsets tightened and those lips painted red! Tina help Britt with her curls and make it snappy honey! San you look like the devil, and I mean that in a good way," he shot her a grin and her glare dissolved slightly. He turned towards the desk that had gold stars littered all over. He groaned aloud. "Where the fuck is Rachel!"

* * *

Bombshell?

Kurt's mind went to the sex icon known as Marilyn Monroe when he saw the sign. Glanced across both sides of the street, he rushed towards the building and glanced at the sign. Fifteen bucks for admission. It was cheaper then most bars he had been in. So he headed inside and walked down a flight of stairs before he came face to face with a curly haired man with blue eyes. He grinned at the fairer of the two.

"Hello mate," he answered with a British accent. Kurt's eyebrows kissed his hairline and he smiled at him. "Just you?"

"Yeah just me."

"Huh a good looking young man like yourself should not be alone at night," the Englishman answered and pulled out a ticket. He winked at him. "On the house sweetheart."

"Do you do this to all the boys?" Kurt smirked.

"Only the ones I know my girlfriend would love to have a round with in bed." He smirked and Kurt felt himself turn two shades of red and also a light stirring in his groin. That was actually kind of hot. "Have a fun time sweetheart. Those girls can turn any homosexual straight for a few hours, well except for Rachel."

"Who is Rachel?"

"You'll know her when you see her." The blue eyed foreigner sighed. "I'm Spencer by the way."

"Kurt," he introduced.

"Have a fun time, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and went inside, trying to ease down the boner he was getting. He had always had a thing for accents and Spencer's almost made him wanna take up on his offer to have a three way with his girlfriend. As he walked into the main room, his eyes widened at how warm it felt. The decor was black with accents of red, the curl of smoke adding hints of mint in the air. The joint must have sold only menthol, he thought. he headed towards the bar and cleared his throat.

A cute looking blonde turned to stare at him with emerald colored eyes. Kurt found his lips to be rather hot and dirty thoughts began to litter his skull. He shook his head, he was in a relationship and the guy was probably taken by some chick.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Gin and tonic," Kurt said. The blonde smirked and the countertenor frowned. "What?"

"You look like you want something stronger. But judging by your choice, you've got someone back home who doesn't like alcohol which is why your breath is strained with wine, red, aged about six years. Not too good but it does the trick for a burn to erase the pain. Now the pain is probably a recent cut, a job maybe? And don't bother answering, bright eyes because I know its that. So allow me to start you off with your Gin and Tonic but you'll be getting something much stronger when you ask for something else." The barkeep smiled as Kurt turned a light shade of red.

"Wow," he answered as the shot glass was placed in front of him and the gin and tonic was added. "You're pretty good."

"I read people pretty easily," he smiled and then got a bowl of pretzels and placed them in front of Kurt. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Welcome," he winked.

"Is that apart of the act?" Kurt quipped.

"Maybe bright eyes."

A short haired brunette walked up to the bar, dressed in a black dress with pink accents. "Oh thank god someone is working the bar!" she cried and shoved Kurt out of his stool, "I need tequila stat!"

"Sorry sweetheart no can do," the blonde responded but his eyes were on Kurt. "You alright bright eyes?"

"I will be," Kurt replied once he had set up straight. _Once my ego is done bruising._

"What do you mean no can do? Do you know who I am?" she demanded to him. "I'm a star! I demand service!"

"Wrong sweetie," came another voice. A tall brunette with emerald colored eyes frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look hobbit, orders from the higher-ups state that you're not allowed any liquor until you clean up your act."

"I am the act!"

"Get back stage, Berry." The blonde said with a sigh. "Before you cause any more of a scene."

"I'll have you know-"

"And now _Bombshell_ is proud to present, our sweet-treat, Quinn!" cried a voice over the intercom. A light shined down on the stage and a stunning blonde dressed in a white dress and sparkling heels walked out. Her blonde hair was very retro, curled and sexy. Her lips were pink and her eyes were covered by glittery eyeliner. Kurt was sure that if he was straight, he would surely want to have a night with her.

"Don't try it," said the tall brunette, his green eyes dancing with mischief. "She's married, doll face."

Kurt frowned. He liked 'bright eyes' better. "I suppose, besides, she's rather beautiful."

"Quinn Puckerman is a woman you do not want to mess with," the brown haired bartender said with a grin. "Her Barbie doll look might fool you but she's a damn nasty bite."

"Bastian! Sam! We're running low on menthol," said the voice from the left and Kurt glanced over to see a shorter brunette man. He had a clip board in one hand and a frown on his face. His eyes were on the short brunette woman arguing with the blonde. "There you are Berry! Get your ass back stage now! Your number is going to start shortly after Quinn's."

"Shut up Nick!" the short brunette yelled at him. He responded by flicking her off.

"Hey don't get a tantrum with me just because you can't have your booze," replied Nick.

_"Here's my whistle, make it "wetter"/Let me wear that scarlet letter/ When I'm bad I'm even better/Let's be bad" _sang Quinn in a sultry soprano that had the men on the floor looking at her like a siren. Her voice lured even Kurt in and for a moment, he was almost sure he wasn't gay. He liked them and he wanted to just grab the woman and kiss her. She flipped her hair and Kurt almost certain her wink was sent towards him. _"Here's the key for my ignition/ Hit the gas to my transmission!/ When you hear the things I'm wishing/ You won't offer opposition!/ Let's prohibit Prohibition!/ Let's be bad!_"

_ "Some like it hot, and that ain't bad!"_ she purred out and ended the routine with a shimmy of her hips and blowing a kiss out into the audience. Kurt was enraptured, his eyes locked on the woman known as Quinn. Nick noticed his look out the corner of his eye and hummed before turning to the short brunette girl known as Berry.

"Get your ass backstage now. Jesse writes your check not me," he steered her around towards the backstage and leaned in so only she could hear him. "And if you tank this performance because you decide to become a fucking princess, I do hope you lock the door to Jesse's office this time. I don't need to walk in on you giving him head or him going down on you again."

He shoved her and she kept going, sending him looks over her shoulder. Nick honestly didn't give a fuck. He knew who was fucking who, who was secretly related to how. He knew every thing about this place; from Rachel's whoring out to Sebastian and Sam being brothers. Except for the bright eyed evident fashionista next to him. He looked at him and something told him he was a singer.

"You got canned." said the assistant bluntly.

"How did you know?" asked the bright eyed young man. He smirked.

"I'm physic."

Bright eyes laughed and Nick caught the smitten look in his favorite Trouty's eyes. Someone had a crush.

"Come with me kid." Nick said and paused. "Oh your name please."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Well Kurt Hummel," he took his hand and pulled him along towards the back. "Welcome to Bombshell."


End file.
